


Man Is What He Loves

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Cole, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: It starts with asking Cole out for a drink after the events in Fayetteville.Spolier alert: they never make it to the drink.  Alternate coda to 10.15





	Man Is What He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just now realizing that I haven't written a threesome in well, a long time and even longer since I did one with Sam and Dean, so if things seem a little awkward here, that's why. Not only that but I think I've emulated Sean Ashcroft's writing style here (I've read like, six of his novels lately) and I swear it wasn't intentional but when that's what's in your head, it's kind of hard to ignore. Anyway, as usual, let me know if I completely fucked this one up, anything you may like to see in the future, etc.
> 
> I still blame Kat for enabling me. Curse you, you dirty bird you. (Not really, please keep enabling.)

            “Hey, Cole, let us buy you a drink.”

            Dean stops and turns to see their new friend’s reaction to Sam’s proposal.  Not that Dean is opposed to the idea, they just don’t normally include other people in their post-hunt routine.

            Which Dean was kind of hoping would skip right to the part where they mess up the bed.  No, life-sucking worms crawling out of people’s mouths but sweating definitely reminds him of Sam.

            Huh.

            Cole stops with his hand on the door of his Jeep.  “You sure I won’t be messing up plans for the two of you?”  He gives Dean a far too knowing look, but honestly, he wouldn’t be the first one to figure it out.  Cole is far more perceptive than most.

            Sam looks back at Dean, shrugging with one shoulder.  Dean returns the same gesture, figuring Sam isn’t going anywhere and neither are their plans.  Just a slight delay, that’s all.

            Cole gets the puppy eyes turned up to about half intensity, and honestly, how can anyone resist?  “Nah, you’re good.  C’mon, there’s a bar right across from the hotel, wouldn’t even have to drive to sober up.”

            Wait, so now Cole would be spending time with them after?  Man, Dean wishes he’d been in this plan a little sooner.  Hell, maybe they can leave Cole in the room while they park the Impala behind the building so they can screw each other’s brains out in peace.

            Heh.  In peace, yeah right.  For the last two weeks, the sex has been nothing but hard, animalistic, and deep enough that Dean hasn’t been able to sit properly since.  He’s not complaining, just mulling it over – and Sam with a little booze in him is even better.

            Is it bad that Dean’s already getting hard in anticipation?  Probably not.  Arousal is always right under the surface with Sam, no matter what.  Especially when Sam’s been a badass and the adrenaline flushes his skin a beautiful shade of pink.

            The look that Cole gives them is definitely one of appraisal, and Dean hopes that it’s as drinking partners.  It’s not that Cole wouldn’t be good to hang with, really.  Ex-military, capable in a fight (not that Dean’s looking for a bar brawl) but not exactly the first person he’d pick.  There are parts of him that remind Dean a little too much of John Winchester, and Dean’s okay with that ghost being dead.

            Cole nods.  “Alright.  Lead the way.”

            Dean gets in the car and starts it right as Sam sinks into his seat and gives Dean a _look._

One that sends heat racing down Dean’s spine and makes him automatically spread his legs because, well, reflex.

            “You gonna be mad if I confess something?”  Sam’s arm is over the back of the seat, fingertips stroking along the bottom of Dean’s neck.  In truth, Sam could ask for a fucking pony right now and Dean would say yes – that’s Sam’s “I have a kink I haven’t told you about” look and that seldom fails to disappoint.

            But Dean has a pretty solid idea of what it is Sam wants.

            “Look, Sammy, if you wanna fuck Cole, fine, but just use-”

            Sam shushes him with a sudden, hot kiss.  “No.  I want _us_ to fuck him.”

            Dean’s grin grows so fast that he feels his cheeks hurt.  “Like what, me in the middle, you in me, me in him or…”

            Sam kisses him again, and this time it’s with tongue – thank goodness it’s dark and Cole’s parked facing away.  Perceptive or not, Dean would rather not give him proof, not like this.  “Double team him.  Both of us at the same time.  Dean, c’mon, I’ve… God, I’ve always wanted to do that with you.”  Sam’s hand drops to Dean’s thigh and moves up to his crotch, squeezing his cock.  Dean feels himself get wetter, and yeah, there’s no way he’s turning the offer down.

            Not when Sam’s been super great about fulfilling his kinks over the course of a lifetime, too.

            “Been a while since I’ve topped, Sammy, might need a little guidance.”  Dean offers his neck and Sam bites at the column of his throat – the statement isn’t untrue.  Sam likes to fuck and Dean absolutely loves to _get_ fucked. 

            Sam growls against his windpipe and cups Dean’s balls through his jeans.  “Think I can handle it, baby.” 

            Dean gets kissed again, and this time Sam licks the inside of his mouth over and over again, like he’s going to forget how he tastes if he doesn’t.  He tries to pull Sam into him against the door but the angle is all wrong and in all honesty, they probably shouldn’t keep Cole waiting any longer.

            Sam pulls off of him right as Dean’s about to try and get from under him.  “You think he knows?”

            Dean licks his lips as he watches Sam reach into his jeans to adjust his cock down his left leg, tight enough to where Dean can get a pretty good impression of just how turned on he is right now.  “I don’t think he was looking at us and thinking gee, what a couple of nice young fellows.  Yeah, Sam, I think he does.”

            Sam doesn’t say a word, just nods and looks at the back of Cole’s Jeep like he does when he’s walked in on Dean on all fours and already stretched. 

            “I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s got a really nice ass,” Sam says as Dean puts the Impala in motion.  “Not as nice as yours but…”

            “Nice enough you want to fucking ruin him? Yeah, I saw too.” 

            Looking certainly doesn’t cost either of them anything.  And yes, Sam at least tries to hide it but the fact is, Sam’s just as bad as he is.  Better yet when they look _together._

            Already that means it’s not going to be weird between them once this is over, and Dean’s glad for it.  Getting kicked out of Sam’s bed isn’t something he’s ever particularly enjoyed.

            Cole pulls in them behind him and Sam casts Seductive Look #4 into the rearview mirror, and Dean really, really wants to be jealous – but it’s not like Sam’s about to screw off without him, in fact the very opposite.

            It still doesn’t stop Dean from reaching over and putting a possessive hand on Sam’s thigh.  “So what makes you think he’s even going to be down for this?”

            “He was checking me out like you do.  Trying to get a glimpse of my crotch, mostly.”

            “I don’t…”  Dean wants to argue he doesn’t constantly _check Sam out._ He’s his brother, it’s his job, it’s ingrained to always keep an eye on Sam.  He just looks ahead, suddenly finding the road to be very absorbing, but doesn’t take his hand off of Sam.

            Although, yes, he absolutely will have his fill of his hot little brother as often as he can.  It’s certainly not like other people can’t see it, either.  In fact, it’s not really fair to keep all of Sam’s hotness to just himself. 

            But Sam isn’t one to share himself, not really – so it’s no surprise that he wants to go in on Cole together.

            “Hey, it’s not a bad thing, Dean.  I like it when you look at me like that.”  Sam’s voice gets deeper and sweetly sexy, leaning into bite Dean’s earlobe while he’s at it.  “And you know you like to watch, too.”

            Now _that’s_ something Dean hadn’t quite considered yet.

            “He’s… he’s married, you know.  With a kid.”  It’s not much of an argument, but Dean’s kind of chasing a half-formed vision of Sam picking Cole up and fucking him against the wall.

            “Doesn’t mean he’s straight, Dean.”  Another kiss to the neck, and Dean has to fight to keep the car on the road.  “And I didn’t get the feeling he was trying to hide, it either.”

            “And he knows we’re brothers.”

            Sam laughs, low in his chest.  “Some people are into that – and Cole wouldn’t be our first, would he?”

            Now it’s Dean’s turn to smile.  They don’t do it often, and nor do they get offered the chance – but the few people they’ve had together who are into that, well… they’ve all been wild, insanely hot nights.

            “No he wouldn’t, _brother._ ”

            They come to a stoplight and Sam makes sure Cole’s headlights are shining into the car as he grabs Dean and tongue fucks his mouth.  It’s sudden, deep, and makes Dean’s cock painfully hard.  Christ, he already knows that tonight’s going to be an experience, and they haven’t even run their plan by their new friend yet.

            The light changes, and it isn’t long before they’re back in the northern limits of Fayetteville.  Military town, for sure.  Bars, pawn shops, strip clubs; Dean recalls Dad mentioning that he was stationed here once, not long after he enlisted.  It would be Dean’s kind of place, but not Sam’s.  Too transient, too rowdy, too many opportunities for shit to go wrong.

            Cole, of course, looks right at home here.

            “He definitely saw that,” Sam says, sounding awfully proud of himself.  “Think he’ll be mad for starting without him?”

            “If you don’t keep your hands to yourself, we aren’t gonna get the chance to find out.”  Dean’s hard-on is making him want things he can’t have at this particular moment in time, namely really really wanting to kiss Sam again.  It’s always been dangerous, letting Sam kiss him like that, because “just one” is absolutely never enough and each one makes Dean light up from the inside out.

            Sam unzips his fly and slips his fingertips to rub himself through his underwear.  “I’m wet,” he says, mostly to himself.  “Shit, _Dean._ ”  He curls his fingers around himself as best he can, and Dean would love to watch right now, but other cars and _driving_ is a thing he can’t ignore.  Fuck, where is the fucking motel so that they can get down and dirty already?

            “Sam, baby boy, you’re killin’ me here.  Not really fair that I can’t participate right now, is it?”  Dean doesn’t _think_ Sam will haul his cock out and start stroking for his benefit but hey, there’s no harm in trying.

            Reluctantly, Sam zips up and licks the precome from his fingertips.  “Can have all you want Dean, I promise.”  He leans over to kiss Dean’s neck again and finally, _finally_ they reach their hotel, not entirely sure if he even wants a drink right now, not when Sam’s all hot and _ready._

Of course, it may have been a ruse to start with just to get Cole back in the same space as them.

            They get out of the Impala, and there’s not a thing Dean can do to conceal the fact that he’s aroused, especially with Sam sauntering towards Cole like he knows exactly what’s going to happen.

            “You two trying to cause an accident?’ Cole stands with his arms crossed in front of him, the tops of his pecs peeking through the open collar of his shirt, dog tags glinting in invitation between them.  “Thought for sure I was seeing shit when I watched Sam kiss you there, Deano.”

            “Not a hallucination.”  Sam circles Cole, eying him from all angles.  “If you have a problem with it, now might be the time to leave.”  At least Sam’s giving him an out, Dean thinks.  As much as he hates to admit it, but Cole’s got some nice tits, almost as good as Sam’s.

            “No problem, just… confirming.”  Cole uncrosses his arms and cups himself, licking his teeth at Sam – or Dean.  He’s not exactly restricting himself to just one of them.  “Would you be mad if I told you that’s the fastest I’ve popped a boner in about a decade?”

            Sam finally stops about a food behind Cole, giving Dean a _c’mere_ look over his shoulder.  “Not at all – Sam’s been doing that to me since I was eighteen.  Hell, maybe before that, but… yeah, not mad at all.” 

Cole nods, licks his lips.  “You two aren’t the first I’ve encountered like this, so don’t worry.  Not gonna freak out on you.”  He walks up to Dean and stops, reaching out to rub his left cheek.  Instantly he watches for Sam’s reaction – which is fascination.  “Was kinda hoping we’d end up here anyway.”

            “Us too,” Dean manages.  He knows exactly what’s going on, really, but he still can’t help but be a little nervous.  He’s not afraid for them, but afraid for Cole if he crosses some ill-defined line.  “But this was Sammy’s idea, so maybe let him go first?”  Dean spins Cole around, right into Sam’s waiting arms.

            Neither of them hesitate to kiss each other, right there in the parking lot, and it might be one of the most erotic things Dean’s ever seen. 

            The size difference between Sam and Cole is just too good, Cole having to crane his neck to meet Sam’s mouth and muscular or not, he looks absolutely tiny in Sam’s arms.  Sam’s huge, beautiful hands land on Cole’s waist, fitting right over them.  Dean closes the gap and presses himself to Cole’s back, starting on his neck while reaching around to get his hands under the back of Sam’s shirt.  Sam whimpers against Cole’s mouth when he feels that warmth, Dean staking his private little claim before things get well and truly started.

            Cole’s the one to break the kiss, looking up at both of them before he slips from between their bodies.  “Inside?”

            Dean’s already fishing in his pocket for the key to their room, and before he knows it, Sam’s lifted Cole bodily and thrown him over one

            He doesn’t want to think “caveman carrying dinner home” but the thought _does_ penetrate deep enough to make Dean chuckle to himself.  “Excited, baby boy?”

            “Goddamn right.”  At the door, Sam pulls Dean in by the side and kisses him, all the while with Cole trying to not fall from Sam’s grip.

            Dean looks up and because he can, kisses Cole too.  “Don’t worry – he doesn’t even drop me.”  Cole, of course, tastes completely different from Sam.  Personally, Dean’s always thought Sam tastes a little sweet, with a warm vibrance that seems to grow the longer Dean’s tongue in his mouth.  Cole, understandably is a little dry, but he’s got a spiciness, almost, that Dean could see someone getting hooked on.  Maybe it’s the barely contained fury for his friend that’s making him that way right now. 

            “I wasn’t complaining – is he always like this?”  Cole reaches to grab Sam’s ass but doesn’t quite make it, jolted by the motion of being carried into the room.

            Dean does it for him, and Sam yelps when Dean’s fingers dig in a bit.  “Every time, Cole, every time – Sam’s been the best fucking sex of my life.”

            Sam gives him a look, sincere and shy and it doesn’t belong in this situation, but it’s true; Dean isn’t saying it for Cole’s benefit, it’s just a fact. 

            Cole lets himself be dropped to the bed, legs spread and waiting.  “Pretty tall order for your boy here, isn’t it?”

            Sam rolls his eyes and crawls up the bed, hair falling to tickle Cole’s cheeks.  “My brother wouldn’t lie about that – now shut your fucking mouth.”

            Oh yeah, this is gonna be _hot._

Sam gives Cole one of his searing kisses, licking his mouth open as he grabs Cole’s hands and pins them above his head, easing the full weight of his body down on him.  Cole’s absolutely blanketed by Sam, rutting their hips together, not letting Cole move an inch away from him.  Dean’s caught between watching and trying to get himself undressed, palming at his own cock every two seconds because this is the best fucking porn he’s ever seen.

            Dean gets down to just his underwear before he rubs Sam’s back to get his attention.  “Want some help, Sammy?”

            Sam gets up on his knees and leans back, reaching behind to draw Dean’s face to his.  “In a second.”

            Whatever kiss Cole got, this one is twice as good, the kind of kiss that they can only share with each other.  Dean’s vaguely aware of Cole moving to get Sam’s jeans undone, too caught up in kissing Sam to really notice all that much.  Sam doesn’t move, deliberately giving Dean his full attention, slowly working on getting Dean onto the bed as well.

            Dean feels a hand on his cock, and this time it isn’t Sam’s.  “This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

            Sam just barely breaks his kiss with Dean to answer “depends on how patient you are, Cole – even Dean has to be prepped for a good long time before I fuck him.”

            Dean’s stomach does a slow roll at the thought of Sam’s fingers up his ass.  “Kinda want to see his reaction, Sammy.”

            The look on Cole’s face when he frees Sam’s cock is absolutely worth returning their attention to him.  “Holy _shit._ ”

            “Not the first time he’s heard that,” Dean says, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.  “Kid’s been hung like that since he was fifteen – want some tips on how to handle it?”

            Cole leans back and strips off his shirt, popping his chest solely for Dean’s benefit.  “C’mon Dean, you think I haven’t done this before?”

            Given how Sam’s eyes cross and flutter closed, he must not be _that_ bad.

            It is a little gratifying to see that he can’t choke down much more than the head though – which makes Dean smile into another kiss.  He helps Sam strip while he’s at it, and it isn’t long before their naked from the waist up, side by side as Sam tugs at Dean’s cock in his underwear.

            Sam rubs the head against the worn material, making Dean hiss through his teeth.  “Wanna taste you,” he murmurs, smearing precome around with his thumb.  Dean feels his toes curl against the stiff carpet, Sam already making a wreck of him.

            “Cole, move over.”  Sam lets go of Dean and lies down so that Cole can keep sucking him, hanging his head over the edge of the bed – God, Sam wants to get throat fucked.

            Cole stops what he’s doing to watch Dean’s cock slide effortlessly into Sam’s mouth, right down his throat until Dean’s buried almost to the hilt.  “Fuck.”  The look of awe on his face is genuine, and Sam’s not even trying to exaggerate his ability right now.

            “Yeah, it’s… Jesus, Sammy, your fucking _throat,_ \- this is how he takes _my_ cock.  Doesn’t like to bottom but goddamn if he can’t blow the hell out of me.”

            Sam hums and grabs Dean’s hips, holding him in place while he works his tongue around him.  It makes Dean’s eyes water, between the hot, wet heat of Sam around him and watching Cole trying his fucking best to deep throat Sam.  He can tell Sam’s holding himself back, afraid of choking Cole out if he thrusts his hips.

            Dean knows that if he was where Cole is, Sam would be face fucking him just as hard as he could.

            Maybe tomorrow, when it’s just them again.

            “You better choke on that fat cock, Cole.”  Dean starts to slide his cock in and out of Sam’s mouth, his right hand pressed against the column of Sam’s neck so that he can feel himself.  “Don’t leave my boy hanging, he hates that shit.” 

            Sam moans prettily when Cole starts to double his efforts, his left hand curling around his cock to stroke as his tongue swirls the head, finally figuring out that Sam has an absolutely beautiful foreskin.  Dean has to bite his lip to keep from smiling, knowing that Cole’s just now figuring out what to do with that extra feature.

            Surely Sam can’t be his first uncut guy, right?

            Hell, maybe he is.

            Dean gives Sam a break and bends down to kiss him upside down, murmuring “want me to show him how?”

            Sam flashes this private little smile, knowing exactly what Dean’s about to do.  “Think that’d be fair?”

            “Oh, fuck no – but I wanna see the look on his face anyway.”

            Maybe this is why a third so seldom makes it into their bed, because they just know each other far too well for someone else to try.  Still, Dean’s got double penetration on his mind, and Sam’s sounds of pleasure as Cole blows him are absolutely genuine – and Dean _really_ wants to see the guy take Sam’s big fucking cock for a while.

            Dean hopes that the cocky little shit squirms and begs for more, just the same as him.  It’s always the macho ones that want it the most.

            Cole’s lips are starting to get swollen by the time Sam’s turned around so that they’re all facing the foot of the bed.  He’s giving it his best shot, taking Sam about halfway down and actually staying down for about ten seconds at a time before he has to come back up for air.  When he sees Dean right next to him, he comes away, trails of spit and precome all over his lips and cheeks.  “And you do…” He coughs, wipes his eyes and blinks to focus on Dean.  “You do this what, every day?”

            “Sometimes twice a day.  Never know when it might be the last one.”  It’s a little fatalistic, but the truth in that statement is certainly there.

            Dean feels Sam’s hand cup the back of his head, silently agreeing with him.  “That and Dean likes to suck cock.” 

            Sam gets a very dirty look in response, but Dean can’t argue.  “Hey, you’re the one with teeth around your junk, you really want to start running that smart mouth right now?”

            “Couldn’t talk if you’d give me something else to think about.”

            The challenge in Sam’s eyes sets Dean in motion, and it’s on him – and Cole – to keep up.

            Sam’s entire body tightens up as Dean’s mouth slides down his cock, slowly, deliberately, feeling as natural as picking up a gun and aiming.  Dean tries to watch Cole out of the corner of his eye, satisfied when he sees the darkness of envy in his eyes.  Damn right, Cole, I know what the fuck I’m doing, and you’re just gonna have to watch.

            He bottoms out at Sam’s balls, and tugs them down to go that last half inch.  Sam’s entire cock is down his throat, hugely thick and completely cutting of his air supply – but it’s worth it for the soft “ _holy shit”_ that Cole lets out when he realizes that.

            Sam strokes the back of Dean’s head, helping him relax.  He manages to hold it for another few seconds before he comes up halfway, knowing that’s more than enough.  He takes a couple of deep breaths through his nose, letting the tension flow out of him. 

            “That’s… incredible.”  Cole hadn’t finished undressing yet, and Dean hears his pants hit the floor over to the side of the bed.  He spares a glance upwards to see him completely naked and of course, he’s gorgeous.

            “He’s had lots of practice – but we aren’t done yet.  Bring your ass up here.”  Sam’s tone leaves no room for argument and oh, oh how Dean wants to watch this, watch Cole fall apart on Sam’s tongue.

            But he did come down here to show off, and he’s sure that Cole’s going to make one hell of a noise.

            Before he knows it, Sam’s got Cole bent double, his head lying on his hip right next to Dean’s face.  Dean comes off of Sam’s cock long enough to tell Cole “brace yourself – this is gonna get wild.”

            It really is a little unfair that they didn’t give him a _little_ bit of a warning before falling into bed with them.

            Dean doesn’t even watch Sam to have to know when he starts to lick Cole out – it’s right there on Cole’s face, his expression going from “I haven’t done this in a while” to-

            _“FUCK.”_

Dean laughs, tilting his head to lick the side of Sam’s cock and keep eye contact with Cole.  “That’s the plan, Cole, but did you really think you were gonna get away without him doing this?”

            Cole’s eyes roll back and close, his answer lost.  It’s beautiful – has no one ever eaten him out properly?  Man, Dean can’t help but feel a little sorry for him.  All of a sudden, Dean feels a little more grateful that he gets to do this with Sam as much as he wants, that _he_ is the one who wakes up to Sam’s hard cock against his ass in the mornings, feels the warmth of his hands on his hips when they fuck in the Impala in the afternoons, is the receiver of whiskey kisses in the dives they find themselves in after a hunt.

            He can’t kiss Sam right now, but he can goad Cole a little more.

            “Feels fucking good, doesn’t it?”  He’ll make up for not blowing Sam later, right now he’s got other things Cole needs to hear.  “Damn right it does, that pretty little ass getting nice and wet for us.  Sammy knows what he’s doing, gives me that fucking tongue every fucking day.”  He kisses Cole right then just to throw him off guard.  “Bet your girl doesn’t do this for you, doesn’t know how much you like getting eaten out like a girl, getting fucked by a huge cock.”

            Cole looks like he wants to break Dean’s jaw, but Sam’s tongue is keeping him perfectly in place.  “Fuck… fuck you, Dean…”

            Yeah, Dean knows he’s right.  “’S okay, Cole.  Nothin’ wrong with it, especially when it feels so fucking good, right?”  God, Dean was like that for a while, until Sam started happening.  “Just let it go, Cole, ain’t no here is gonna tell a thing to anyone.  Just us.”

            Cole nods, biting his lip as Sam starts to lick into him even harder. 

            “How’s he taste, baby boy?”

            “Fucking good,” Sam says, even though it’s somewhat muffled.  “You wanna try?”

            Dean looks Cole in the eye, sees the trust there – he’s not going to try and steal Sam’s show.  “Think you’re doing just fine, Sammy.”

            He kisses Cole again, partly as apology for hitting a nerve, partly because he knows he’s being pulled apart by the two of them. 

            It’s nothing either of them aren’t used to feeling with each other.

            Cole starts to squirm more, obviously trying to contain himself.  How the hell he’s managed this long, Dean can’t possibly begin to understand.  Fuck all if Sam doesn’t have him writhing within thirty seconds of having him on his tongue – maybe Cole’s trying for their sake.

            “Kinda quiet there, Cole.”  Dean’s taking his time with getting Sam’s dick wet, having far too much fun watching Cole try not to chew right through his lip.  “Never said you couldn’t make noise.”

            Cole opens his eyes and tries to sneer a little at Dean.  “Kinda think I’m already at a disadvantage here, why….”

            Sam’s sucked Cole’s balls into his mouth, and it’s enough to kill whatever Cole was gonna say.  Dean kisses him again and runs his fingers through his hair.  “That’s what I thought.”

            He catches Sam’s eyes and they share a look, knowing that they’re on the same page.

            Time to _really_ make Cole beg.

            Dean gets up from between Sam’s legs and goes over to the night stand, the bottle of lube they had used the night before still there.  Dean uncaps it and squirts some onto his fingers, rubbing it around so it’s nice and warm.  “Sammy – hang back a sec.”

            Sam takes his mouth away from Cole’s ass and looks up at Dean.  “I was gonna do that.”

            “Nah, you’ve got your hands full already.  Just hold him still for me.” 

            Cole doesn’t wince when Dean slathers lube across his hole but he does gasp prettily – he’s definitely had this done before.  “Which one of you is gonna do the honors?”

            “Honors?”  Sam laughs and nips Cole’s right ass cheek.  “He is a good little soldier, isn’t he?”

            Dean decides that the best view point will be right next to Sam and makes himself comfortable, standing by with more lube.  “Wonder if he was the platoon cocksucker, too.”

            Cole growls, but Sam’s fingers rubbing slow and rough over his hole shuts him up quickly.  “Or the company come dump.”

            Dean kisses Sam for that one, privately thrilling at the thought of Cole taking one dick after another.  Sam gives him his tongue, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as he slides a finger into Cole’s ass, _finally_ getting the loud, uninhibited noise Dean’s been after out of him the whole time.

            Sam must want to hear it again, and slips in another finger, Dean watching as Cole’s pretty little ass starts to stretch nicely for them.  He breaks the kiss just to ask “you feeling it yet, Cole?”

            Cole fists the sheets as Sam starts to fuck him nice and slow on two fingers, not at all interested in speeding things along.  “He’s tight, Dean.  Just think about how good he’s gonna feel around us.”

            Cole’s head snaps up, suddenly alert.  “Us?”

            “Never dp’d a guy with Sammy here – you’re gonna be our first.”  Dean rubs Cole’s back as Sam pushes his fingers in all the way to the knuckles, looking for his prostate.  “Think you can handle it?”

            Not that he has much of a choice, but something tells Dean he’d like nothing more.  “Ff… fuck.”

            Yeah, Sammy found his sweet spot.

            Dean won’t admit how badly he wants Sam inside him right now, after watching him torture Cole so deliciously.  Yeah, Sam’s _definitely_ gonna wake up to Dean stretching himself for morning sex.

            “Can’t… can’t I have just one at a time?”  Cole’s starting to sweat profusely, moaning when Sam adds a third finger.  “Don’t know if I can take both of you.”

            Dean adds a little lube to his own cock, stroking just enough to keep himself good and hard, pulling his own foreskin up between his fingertips and pinching every couple of strokes.  “That’s why I’m gonna let Sam open you up on his cock first – think that’ll be enough?”

            “It’s enough for you, isn’t it?”  Sam’s eyes get dark, giving Dean a look that only the two of them can understand.  _Remember the last time you had a toy and me in you, Dean?_

_Damn right I do, baby boy._

He kisses Sam again, and for a second he forgets all about Cole.  Even when Cole’s gone in the morning, Sam is still going to be all his.

            Cole’s back arches, and Sam takes the hint that maybe it’s time to get things rolling.  “You do have the option of a condom, if you want it.”

            Dean has to think for a second – where even are they?  He and Sam haven’t used protection in _years._

“Think it’s a little late for that, don’t you?”  Cole does manage to put a hint of challenge in his voice – good for him.  “I just had a worm crawling around in my guts, for God’s sake.”

            That’s fair.  It’s not exactly the image Dean wanted right now, but it’s fair.

Sam takes his fingers out of Cole’s ass and spreads his cheeks, admiring his handiwork.  “I think he’s ready.”

Dean looks over and fuck him if Cole doesn’t have a beautiful gape going on, his pink hole reddened from the sweet abuse Sam’s already put him through.  “Might be your best work yet, baby boy.”

_Can I have some of that later, Sammy?_

_Of course, Dean._

Sam smiles at him, and Dean can’t help but kiss him again.  Count on bringing another person into their bed to push them even closer together.

Dean moves over so that Sam can move him into position.  “Sam’s pretty fucking good in any position but trust me, you’re gonna want to take him doggy at first.  The way he’s got you gaping, Cole, he’ll slide right on in.”

He’s kind of bullshitting right now, but it affords Dean what he really wants – the best view of Sam’s cock disappearing into his body.  Dean’s own cock throbs at just the thought of it, and he smears the glob of precome that pearls up all over the head of his dick.  Sam sees it and licks his lips.

What kind of person would he be to deny him a taste?           

            Dean feeds it to him and tries not to fidget with excitement as Sam takes his cock in hand and gives himself a couple tugs; Sam is rock fucking hard and ready to go.  He feels a twinge of jealousy, wishing that he could have another first time with Sam like this, knowing what they know now.

            Getting to watch Cole take him is a good enough second.

            Sam lets Dean’s fingers go from his mouth and picks up the lube.  “All you gotta do is relax, baby.”  Sam slicks himself up and Cole stays put, head down and hands joined in front of him.

            “You really think there’s any possible way for me to prepare for this, Sammy?”

            Dean smacks Cole hard enough on the ass to make him yelp and leave a print of his own.  “Only I get to call him that.”

            Sam smirks at him and teases the head of his cock right over Cole’s hole.  “Don’t tense up.”

            That’s all the warning Cole gets before Sam starts to push in.

            “Holy _shit_ you’re tight.”  Sam grunts and stops halfway, adding a little more lube.  Cole, to his credit it, is unmoving.

            “Yeah, been a while since I’ve had a goddamn _telephone pole_ up my ass.”  Cole arches his back just enough to make it easier for them both and Sam slips in that much further, taking them both by surprise.

            Dean steadies Sam with an arm around the waist and rubs his side, eyes locked on where their bodies are joined.  “Look awfully full there, Cole.”  Hell, Dean feels empty right now but it’s not worth going and getting his dildo right this second, not when Sam’s about to pound the hell out of him.

            Cole has to catch his breath before he can even start to reply.  “Yeah it’s… fuck, Sam, you’ve got a _big fucking dick_.”  Cole’s ass visibly flexes, and Sam’s hands go right to his hips.  Dean watches intently, pink fingermarks blossoming on his pale skin.

            “He likes to leave bruises, just so you know.”  Dean absently touches the ones on his own hips, heat flaring in his belly at the memory of what put them there.  “Hope you don’t mind, buddy.”

            “Fuck off, Deano.”

            Alright, Dean will give him that one.

            Sam pulls out slowly, letting Cole get used to his girth.  “Gonna so easy on you at first, open you up real good.”  He bends down, looming huge over Cole’s back.  He kisses the back of Cole’s neck and Dean shivers with him, knowing exactly the sort of electric rush that just raced down Cole’s spine.

            “Enjoy it while it lasts – it’s an honor to get between the two of us.”  Dean moves from besides Sam and kneels at the end of the bed, cupping Cole’s chin.  “You gonna enjoy this, _soldier?”_

Dean thinks he’s figured out what it is that Cole needs right now, and if he were standing he’d be at attention.

            That’s awfully fucking hot.

            Cole answers with a raspy “yes, sir.”

            Sam starts to fuck him, slow, deep strokes that make Cole’s eyes close.

            “You gonna take every inch of my brother’s big fucking cock?”  Dean gets a little louder, injecting a tone of command into his voice.

            Cole gets up on his hands, starting to meet Sam thrust for thrust.  “Yes, sir”

            “Good boy – are you gonna be our sweet little bitch until we’re done with you?”  Oh yeah, Cole’s _definitely_ getting off on this – and so is Sam, watching Dean get all mouthy.

            Cole’s head dips and the pure anger that flares brightly as he says “I’m gonna be your sweet little bitch” makes Dean’s cock swell even harder.

            Sam fucks that dirty look right off his face and Dean couldn’t be more proud of him.  “Damn right you are.”

            Dean kisses Cole hard, and Sam picks that moment to decide he’s not going easy anymore, his left hand pulling Cole’s hair while his right stays firmly clamped to his hip.  It’s obscenely hot, the way Cole can’t fucking move, between trying to grind himself back on Sam’s cock and suck Dean’s bottom lip off.

            “Feels fucking good, doesn’t it?”  Dean grabs Cole’s dogtags, stopping them jangling so that he can listen to the rhythmic smack of Sam’s hips against Cole’s body.  “Best fuckin’ service top ever, ain’t he?”  Dean looks up at Sam, desire making those gorgeous hazel eyes huge.  “Knows what the fuck he’s doing, too.”

            Sam tosses his head back to get his hair out of his eyes, stopping for a moment to regain himself – and give Cole a break.

            Cole tries to get back some motion, hissing as he’s held in place by Sam.  “Why the fuck did you stop?”

            “Hear that Sammy?  He’s a greedy little bottom, wants some more.  Think you got it for him?”  Dean stands up and feeds Cole his cock, pushing his head down until he’s buried in his throat.  Cole takes him like a champ and Dean beckons for Sam, kissing him as he feels Cole’s throat work around him.

            Fucking right this was a good idea.

            Sam breaks just enough to say “he’s ready.”

            Dean touches Sam’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his temple.  “Let me see, Sammy.” 

            As much as he hates to leave the warmth of Cole’s mouth, it’s worth it to admire what Sam’s done to him.  He barely closes back up as Sam pulls out, his ass raw and absolutely wet.  Sam keeps his hands on him to show off the gape, and Cole winces when Sam bends down to lick him.

            “You two are gonna fucking kill me.” He’s shaky as he gets up on his haunches, clearly glad for the chance to be up right for a moment – but his expression is downright _gleeful._ “Haven’t been fucked like that since my last tour.”

            Dean nearly bites his tongue when he watches Cole slide four fingers into himself.  “What, you don’t ever check to see if everything is still there after you take _that?”_ Cole hooks a thumb in the direction of Sam’s dick, hard enough that it’s pulsing with his heartbeat.

            Sam shrugs and pushes Cole towards Dean.  “Yeah, but he doesn’t make a big deal out of it, do you Dean?”

            “Fuck no – I’m just glad he’s still deep dickin’ me after he’s had the chance for better.”

            _Never have found it, Dean._

_I know, Sammy._

Dean pulls Cole down with him on the bed before he and Sam start making eyes at each other and forget all about their guest.

            Cole looks into Dean’s eyes as Sam guides him down onto Dean’s cock.  “You two must trust each other _a lot.”_

Sam isn’t quite looking at Dean, but he hears Cole regardless.  “We do.”

            Dean tries not to moan too loudly as he pushes into Cole’s body, only halfway to leave more room for Sam.  This almost feels too intense, too intimate to be able to comprehend fully.  He’s braced for feeling Sam against him, buried in Cole’s ass like he’s some sort of human Fleshlight.

            It certainly isn’t like they haven’t been cock to cock before, but Sam can only see Dean’s eyes, the way Dean’s looking up at him like absolutely nothing else matters.  Sam doesn’t look away as he slides in on top of Dean, Cole’s teeth sunk into his shoulder to keep himself from screaming.

            “F… fuck, Sammy… Sam.”  Cole draws blood and Dean hopes like hell it doesn’t leave too much of a mark, not when so many of Sam’s teeth marks are already embedded in his skin.

            Dean kisses Cole’s neck, trying his best to get his arms around both of them.  “Shhh, Cole, we’ve got you.”  He probably shouldn’t be trying to comfort him right now, but the guy is taking on an awful lot right now.

            “Feels…”  Cole makes himself exhale and wipes his face on the sheet.  “Feels good.”

            Sam nuzzles the back of Cole’s ear, sweet as can be.  “Full?”

            Cole nods, and Dean tilts his head to kiss Sam, letting them both adjust a little more.  There isn’t a whole lot he can do with both Cole and Sam on top of him, but that shouldn’t be an issue, not with the incredibly tight fit they’ve made.

            Getting friction isn’t gonna be a problem – fuck, just the _idea_ of doing this with Sam is enough.

            Sam starts to move, and Dean watches Cole’s face as he slides out, on the lookout for any sign that Cole might not be as gung ho about this as he was before.

            With the way his mouth falls open, Dean’s pretty sure he’s good to go. 

            “Doing good, soldier.”  Dean makes Cole look at him, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he can feel Sam’s foreskin slightly retracting every time he fucks back into Cole.  “Bet your army boys never tried this.”

            Cole gives him a shadow of a smirk, only for it to disappear a second later.  “Never seemed to find the time.”

            Sam starts to pick up the pace, driving harder, deeper, making _Dean_ feel him.  All Dean can do is grab Sam’s biceps and hold on, their cocks sliding together, Dean rocking his hips so that they both that counter motion as well.

            Cole’s head snaps up all of a sudden, and they both stop.  “Do that again.”

            Sam fucks forward as Dean slides back, making Cole cry out.  “You…”

            “Get him again, Sammy.”

            Cole gets louder this time, and Sam angles his hips a touch upward.

            “Dean, he’s close.”

            Something hard and warm presses against the tip of Dean’s cock – they’ve definitely found Cole’s sweet spot.  Dean grinds against it, feeling the warm stickiness of precome leaking against his belly.  He realizes now that it’s pooled in his navel, Sam having done terrific work at getting him absolutely dripping.

            At any other time, Dean would be trying his best to lap it up – but not right now, not when he’s so fucking _close._

Cole’s starting to tense up involuntarily, and Dean is going to get him there as best he can.

            “Doing so fucking good, baby.”  He snakes his tongue into Cole’s mouth, feels Sam start to chase his own climax.  _Just a little more, baby boy, almost there._

“Dean,” Cole manages, shaking wildly.  “Dean, God, I’m…”

            The sudden, hot spurt of come across Dean’s stomach is all he needs.

            Blood pours from Dean’s lips as Cole’s teeth sink into it, and that sudden shot of pain races right through Dean’s body, all the way down to his core and soon he’s spilling inside him, pulse after pulse.  He can feel his come leak out of Cole’s abused hole, sliding down Dean’s balls and onto the bed.

            Sam is the one who gets hit the hardest, bent double of Cole’s body and slipping out just as he comes, adding to the absolute mess all over his ass.   Dean grabs his head and pulls him as close as he can, feeling Sam’s entire body spasm with the force of his orgasm.

            It’s destruction so utterly beautiful that Dean thinks that for a minute, it can’t possibly be real.

            Sam collapses, spent, onto the bed next to Dean, face down and back rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath.

            Cole doesn’t move at all.

            Dean turns his head and reaches for Sam, getting his attention.  “You good.”

            Sam doesn’t even lift his head from the mattress, just nods against it.  “Never better.”

            Cole’s still panting – Dean can’t really ask him to move yet, not after what he just went through.  “That… that was….”

            “Mind blowing?  Christmas?  Your birthday?”  Dean’s willing to help supply an answer, just to make sure Cole’s okay.  “Yeah, we know.”

            Cole picks himself up, very, very carefully, reaching down to make sure he’s still mostly intact.  “I won’t be able to sit for a month.”  He hisses when he touches his hole and scoops up the come leaking from it, sucking it off of his fingers with greed.  “You two taste good.”

            Sam sits up fast, suddenly energized to see what he’s wrought upon their friend.  “Really?”

            Watching Sam lick Cole’s fingers clean is way too much right now, and Dean groans as his cock tries to get hard again.  “Guys, isn’t that enough for now?”

            Sam and Cole look at each other, sharing some conspiratorial look that probably means Dean shouldn’t have asked.  “Why, you wanna share?”

            As it turns out, even getting double penetrated isn’t enough to stop them quite yet for the night.

___

            Dean awakens late the next morning, probably well past their check out time, his body sore and his ass even more so.

            Cole wasn’t the only one who got topped the night before.

            He opens his eyes, anticipating a throbbing hangover but that when he remembers they never actually drank the night before.  Someone warm is at his back and he turns his head, only to find Sam fast asleep, his arms still around Dean’s body like he was then they had laid down.

            Cole had been spooned up to Dean, but that’s just it – no Cole.

            He can’t really be blamed for sneaking off after that last round.

            A piece of paper is stuck in Sam’s curled fingers, and Dean gently takes it and smooths it out:

            _Didn’t want to wake you two up with any weird feelings – but last night was fun.  What you have is special, and one that I couldn’t ever want to come between._

_But if you two ever want to play again, all you gotta do is ask.  Besides, we never did have that drink, so you owe me._

_Thanks again for saving my life and making me understand that there’s more out there in the world than what I see.  Take care of Sam, Deano._

_Cole_

            Dean crumples the note and turns over to face Sam, his pretty pink mouth slightly open and beyond pointless to try and resist.

            There’s still the taste of come on his lips and Dean lets himself savor it as Sam’s eyes open.

            “You already want more?”  Sam stretches languidly and turns over for Dean to climb on top of him.  “Thought you had enough last night.”

            Dean smiles and lets himself be wrapped up in Sam’s arms.  “Me?  Never – but Cole certainly did.  Don’t know why we don’t do that more often.”

            Sam kisses him, intentionally taking it deep and rutting his hips against Dean.  “Because we ruined ourselves for each other.”

            The first slow, hot drag of Sam’s hardening cock against his own tells Dean that they might need to book an extra day just for them.  “Kinda hard to call it bad when it’s so damn good.”

            And honestly?  Dean wouldn’t ever change a thing.

           

              


           

           

           


End file.
